The purpose of this Phase I effort is to develop and pilot test a voice- interactive computer for assessing risks of substance abuse among patients presenting for routine primary care. A pre-recorded voice speaks questions and directs the patients to respond using the touch tone telephone keypad. The patient can complete the assessment from existing telephones in the waiting room or examination room. If the patient is seen on an inpatient basis, the patient may complete the assessment from the telephone next to the hospital bed. Since any touch tone telephone can be used, the patient could also call prior to the clinic visit from home, work, a pay phone, or other convenient phone. The computer completes a risk assessment profile for each patient which is immediately generated at the practice site, either at an on-site printer, or by fax if the computer is located off-site. The system alerts physicians of high risk patients. The ultimate goal of the effort is to improve the rate of physician intervention in the context of primary care, by making identification quick, convenient, and cost-effective. A secondary goal is to assist primary care physicians in tracking patients who receive interventions.